


Marcus and Kore

by MsNJS



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Canon, Drama, F/M, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 05:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsNJS/pseuds/MsNJS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tidbits on how they came to be...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Treasures in the Market

**Author's Note:**

> I have Crassus and Kore feelings so I need to write them down. This will be a series of one shots, related but non chronological. 
> 
> Warning: Unbeta'd
> 
> Enjoy. Comment. And suggest!!

“The humidity in this region is vexing. I do not know how the people keep their sanity.” Tertulla said as she fanned herself more fervently. The sun’s intensity beat upon them mercilessly and unaltered by the dainty umbrella her slave held.

“Primary reason for suggesting that you remain at the villa. The elevation catches the breath of the sea and relieves torrid torment.”

“You visit the famed market of [Gortyn](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gortyn) and expect wife to stay idly behind?” Tertulla giggled, bringing the fan up to her mouth and shot him an impish glance. “You should know better dear husband.”

Marcus smirked and then brought his purse from his waist. “How much does wife require to experience Gortyn?” He asked as he began to count out the coins, knowing full well that she would not stop him until her purse was filled.

A passerby accidentally bumped his elbow and eight denari fell from his hand.

“Apologies friend, these streets are teeming.” The man said. His slave reached over to collect the coins but Tacitus, Marcus’ body slave was already kneeling to quickly collect the money. Tacitus put seven coins back in his master’s hand.

Marcus nodded to Tacitus then turned back to Tertulla. He jangled the coins in his hand and pretended to weigh heavily on the decision to give her the money. She chuckled, amused with his pretense. They both knew she would be receiving the extra coins--and she did.

She smiled widely and kissed his cheek.

“Gratitude husband…. Shall we meet here at midday? Good Albus and his wife are expecting us at their villa.”

Marcus nodded.

They parted and Marcus turned to make his way through the crowd. He walked only a few steps when he felt a tug at his robes. A dirty, hooded street rat clung to his green cloth.

Tacitus seized the street rat immediately and apologized adamantly for not preventing the boy from touching him. “Apologies Dominus, I did not see him.”

“Why do you touch me?” Marcus asked angrily.

 “Apologies.” The voice replied—sweet and low. He opened his hand to reveal a denari, retrieved from the ground.

“Apologies Dominus,” Tacitus said fearfully. “I did not….”

Marcus raised his hand to silence him. “Remove your hood,” Marcus commanded.

The street rat did as told and revealed that he was actually a girl. A young girl, ten or eleven years was all she could claim. She smelled unpleasant with dirt and dust staining her would be creamy skin. Her hair was thick and long but dull, knotted and probably invested with vermin. She was very thin, cheeks sunken and collar bones visible. There was a healing scar on her forehead. She looked pitiable and grew more anxious with each second, keeping her head and eyes lowered.

“Why do you frighten?” Marcus asked, somewhat amused by the scared little creature before him. The girl did not answer. “I ask to see your face because only a person of great character would not capitalize on the misfortune of others. And I would look upon the face of such a person.”

 She did not speak nor look at him, only extended her arm to return his coin.

“Keep it as reward for your honesty.”

The girl looked up at him, shocked, with a shy slight smile on her lips and Marcus was stunned. It was hard to see her entire beauty past the muck of the streets but she had the largest, deepest brown eyes he had ever had gazed upon. The dark orbs were soft and doe-like telling of her innocence and vulnerability as well as a gentle strength. He was instantly taken by those eyes and a smile curled onto his lips. _He smiled at her,_ genuine and emanating from an unknown source.

“In fact,” he said and took out another denari, “have another.”

“Gratitude,” she said enthusiastically, a heavy Greek accent on her tongue. She clasped the coin and held it to her chest. “Gratitude!” she said again, eyes shining brightly and deepening his smile.

“You are most welcome.” He said kindly and then the girl scurried away into the crowed.


	2. Domina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kore meets Tertulla

“Husband!” Tertulla greeted Marcus warmly as he walked through the entrance of villa. “The last of the trunks are packed for our journey home. How was your…..” She gasped and lurched to a stop.

  
“What is that?” She asked stunned. Her eyes fixed on the small, dirty hoodedthing following her husband.

  
“She is a new slave—recently acquired for you and the children.” He said opening his arms to her for a quick embrace.

“I ask for no such purchase.” She said as she kissed his cheek. “I thought you were concluding your dealings with the magistrate, not purchasing slaves.”

“This was an unexpected turn of events. But I thought with ripe belly and Tiberius still a child, you would welcome the help.”

“Claudia is an excellent and much appreciated aid. I need no other.” She objected.

“Claudia is not as young as she once was. Two children might prove to be too much for her.”

“Nonsense, she can handle the task of rearing our boys."

“Boys?” Marcus said skeptically. “You are sure a boy grows within you?”

“Would I give you any less?”

Marcus chuckled and shook his head. She smiled at him before turning her attention back to the girl.

“Remove your hood.” Tertulla commanded. The girl did so an Tertulla's face immediately scrunched in disapproval. “Where did you come by such a creature?”

“A generous Cilician parted with her this afternoon.”

“I have never known the word generous and Cilician to be partnered.” Tertulla remarked.

“Neither have I,” Marcus admitted, “Substitute generous for… compliant. The man owned a brothel, a disgusting place.” He turned to Kore, with a soft look in his eyes. “But she was not a whore, yet. I will not disclose how I know that….” He trailed off, locking eyes with the frightened girl, both knowing of her once fate.

“I filled his hand with coin and when that did not persuade him I filled his mouth with fists.”

“Marcus!” Tertulla said shocked. “Why? Surely there are better offerings, easier to come by.”

“I wanted her,” Marcus said frankly, causing the frown on his wife’s face to be replaced by a look of perplexity.

“You wanted her?” She asked incredulously…worriedly.

Marcus sighed. “It was a vile situation. I thought to help the girl…. And help you. She speaks Latin, Greek and Luwian. She can read Greek. And she is still young enough to be molded to your liking.”

Tertulla turned back to the girl and stared at her with disdain. “The girl is not fit to walk in our house let alone to tend to our children.”

“Then make her fit.” Marcus said sternly, ceasing further argument. He turned to Kore giving her a slight nod and then walked away. 

Tertulla huffed. “What is your name?”

“K..Kore,” the girl mumbled.

“Kore?” Tertulla repeated as if the word held great offense.

“Ye...Yes.”

“Yes, what?” Tertulla asked.

The girl raised her head and looked at the Roman woman confused. Tertulla looked to Claudia and snorted, taken aback by the girl’s ignorance. But her eyes became serious.

“I am your Domina. You will address me as such, at all times.” The girl nodded. “I do not know what hole my husband brought you from, nor do I understand his reason, but do not take his kindness for anything other than an act of pity.”

The girl looked down at the marble floor. The heavy, delicate tiles were laid in beautiful patterns on the floor. She had never stood in a room like this and it made her feel small and misplaced….

“You are not special. You are a slave. You will learn quickly or you will be removed from this house,” Tertulla continued.

“Yes… Domina.” She replied, still bowed to the floor.

Tertulla eyed the girl for a moment.

“Vibiana,” Tertulla said. And the girl turned perplexed eyes to her again. “Your new name, I want to call you Vibiana.”

The girl nodded hesitantly.

“I do not have time to have you readied before we depart for Rome. You will need to be scrubbed thoroughly before you may touch any of my things. And the Gods themselves will have to lend aid for that hair……. Remain among the trunks on the journey. Keep out of the way and out of sight until you have been made presentable.”

“Ye…Yes Domina.” The girl replied.

Tertula paused for another moment, looking the girl over with narrowed eyes but soon left.


	3. Readying

“Domina prefers that her wears are arranged by color.” Claudia said as she mashed the comb into Kore’s scalp, killing another bug.

“Domina will tell you what she wishes to wear for the next day. Have everything neatly laid on the chair in the changing room. You must do this at night so that fabric can smooth and straighten for wear.”

Kore nodded. Her big brown eyes were wet from the pain of Claudia trying to comb through her matted, tangled mess of hair. They had been working the mass for hours with no sign of improvement.

“Have water and wine beside her bed every night. She sleeps left of Dominus. Do not let her see you eat. And never eat before the family has eaten. Understood?”

Kore nodded and then hissed as Claudia pulled another snarl in her hair.

Claudia huffed and then set the comb down. “Hair will not yield to taming and I must still soak it in the ointment. I believe it must be sheared.”

Kore turned to her and shook her head vigorously.

“No other choice is presented, it will not untangle an we must purge the vermin,” she stated.“But, I must ask Domina first. Wait here till I return.”

++

Tertulla and Valeria were both lounging on the balcony when Claudia found them. Both had full cups of wine in hand and gossip upon their lips. Valeria was a long-time friend, hours of chatter passed whenever the women were reunited.

“…She resides in his house, absent betrothal. What do you expect?” Tertulla said before eating another berry.

“Gaia is not so terrible. I met the girl once…. Young, unrefined, perhaps misunderstood…” Valeria replied.

“Misunderstood?!” Tertulla said incredulously and giggled. “You are far too kind, the girl is a meretrix at best.” Valeria sniggered. “And proof that lineage does not always breed class.”

They both laughed freely at that comment.

“Domina,” Claudia said, interrupting them.

“Yes.”

“Vibiana's hair is beyond repair, it will have to be cut.”

“Vibiana? You purchased a female slave?” Valeria interrupted. “And young, I assume? I thought you did not allow female slaves younger than you?”

“Marcus purchased her.”

“Interesting,” Valeria remarked.

Tertulla turned to Valeria angrily. “Strike thought from mind, it is not as it appears. She is truly a girl, she has not bled nor been breached.”

Valeria gasped. “And you let him have such a rare thing?!”

“She is my slave,” Tertulla snapped. “And my husband is loving and dutiful. He has not strayed from our bed.”

“Is she unappealing then?”

“Yes and she is a lowly Greek street rat,” Tertulla quipped, trying to reassure herself moreso than her friend.

“Well, then you have no cause for concern.”

Tertulla nodded and then turned back to Claudia. “I do not care what you do, just make her presentable.”

“Yes Domina…. A few uncias may be spared….”

“No,” Tertulla said, “Cut it all.”

Valeria started giggling again and Tertulla just smirked.

Claudia nodded. “Yes Dominia.”


	4. Plucking Cackling Hens

Kore stood quietly in the corner as Claudia prepared the midday meal for Domina and her guest. Her hair was shorn to the scalp and doused is many odorous oils that she had never known or smelled before. Her arm was also slathered with a thick green paste. Claudia said that she was not allowed to touch anything until the vermin were gone and the small rash on her upper arm cleared, but she was to observe and learn her new purpose.

  
“…. And Domina likes her fruit cut into square pieces. Everything must be peeled. She does not care for the skin of anything, not even bread. She only eats the white. You must boil a pot full of water each night for her to drink the next day. And her wine must be sweet, at least a spoonful of honey in every cup….”

It seemed that Claudia would never come to end the list of preferences and mandates of the woman Kore now called Domina. She could tell upon first glance that the woman did not care for her, nor did she want her. Her eyes cast upon her as threat from the beginning and she knew Domina would not make things easy for her.

But Kore could do nothing but be grateful for the woman. In the six days since she was brought to their Villa, she had already eaten more food than she could ever remember having. Warm, clean, scented water washed her skin and beautiful clothes in hues of the sea were put on her back. The bedding she received was finer quality than she could ever imagine for herself. The villa did not reek of debauchery nor echoed with the noises of filth. And most importantly, she was taken from Nesa. No longer was his anticipating, lecherous gaze upon her, waiting for her to ‘ripen’ as he would say. The Domina could order her sheered as sheep each month and she would gladly pay the price for the comforts she now had.

“Vibiana! Do you hear me?” Claudia said sternly pulling Kore from her thoughts. She nodded, though she had drifted from attention for quite some time.

“You will have to have keener mind if you wish to be kept. Domina will not tolerate bemuse.”

Kore nodded again.

“Follow me.”

Kore complied, following close after the woman but still keeping a few steps between them.

++

“You must accompany me to the theater next month. Magna Mater is to be presented.” Valeria said.

“I would enjoy that,” Tertulla smiled. “And we plan to stay in Rome for the foreseeable future.”

“Domina,” Claudia said bringing the women’s attention to her. She held up the heavy full tray.

“Gratitude Claudia, mind was beginning to turn from pleasant conversation to empty belly.”

Claudia moved to place the tray down and revealed Kore standing behind her heavy frame. Valeria made a quick glance of the girl and began sniggering to herself. Tertulla joined in, she had not seen Kore since Claudia had prepped her.

“Is that her?” Valeria asked incredulously.

“Yes, that is what dearest husband has presented as gift. “ Tertulla said dryly and looked at the girl with the ever present irritation in her eyes. Kore bowed her head to hide from the glare.

“Apologies for previous remarks, you have nothing to fear.” Valeria said through chortles. “She looks like a …. A….”

“She looks like what she is,” Tertulla’s sniggers quieted and her tongue turned sharp. “A rana-eyed, gangly little Greek street rat!”

“Rana?” Valeria questioned.

“The green creatures from the water, the ones that jump.”

Valeria couldn’t contain herself and laughed loudly at the comparison. Tertulla laughed too but more for malice than humor.

“What cause such clamor from dignified women?” Marcus said teasingly, suddenly appearing through the curtains.

Kore raised her head instinctively. Her eyes lit up and her lips curved upward, ever so slight and quickly that even she did not notice. Secluded for her ailments and occupied with his business, she had not seen the Dominus since they arrived in Rome. She realized that she had missed his face and voice. He made her feel calm and safe.

“Has my wife added comedy to her many talents?” He teased and placed his hands on Tertulla’s arms giving her a loving squeeze and kiss on top of her head.

Kore bowed again quickly, remembering what the women were amused by. Her cheeks ran hot and she felt embarrassed that he saw her like that.

“We were just discussing your new purchase,” Valeria said.

“Well, I do not see what could cause such hilarity.” He remarked, his eyes leaving the women and wandering to the little girl, tense and head bowed.

“Surely you see that her present appearance is humorous,” Tertulla chided.

“Surely the wife of Marcus Crass and the wife of Senator Maxentius have more significant exchange than the troubles of a young girl.” He said caustically.

Tertulla’s snide expression vacated her face and her mood shifted. She looked up at Marcus who was standing over her but looking at Kore. Her mouth twitched and she huffed.

“Return to your work,” she said curtly, without looking at them.

“Yes Domina,” Claudia and Kore replied and left quickly.


	5. What's in a name?

  
A blunt clang sounded in the hallway just before eager feet scrambled into the room.

“Haaa!” A voice aggressively cried out. Another person grunted, then a heavy thud and silence.

“Defeated!” A young boy said.

Kore, who was tucked into a groove of a wall, knees to chest in hiding, peered out to see the source of the noise.  
Two boys were standing in the darkened room, both a little younger than her. One had dark hair and blackish-brown eyes. He stood over the blonde curly haired boy that lay on the ground clutching his torso. They both had wooden swords in their hands but despite his defeat the blonde boy had a smile on his face.

“Well done Tiberius!” The blonde one exclaimed. “Your skill is forever increasing!”

“I have been training for the day I will stand beside my father as his word and will,” The dark haired boy said proudly and held out his hand to help the other boy off the ground.

“As I train and await the day to stand by your side,” the blonde boy said happily.

Somehow Kore’s foot slipped on the small ledge of the nook making the slightest noise that turned the boys attention toward her direction. 

“Who is there?” The blonde boy said taking a step toward her. Kore moved into sight but stayed on the ground.

“Apologies,” she said diffidently, keeping her eyes low.

The dark hair boy walked past the other and came to stand in front of her. “Look up,” He said.

Kore did so.

The boy, this Tiberius as he was called, was very small for his age, very handsome in a boyish maner. He looked like a younger version of Dominus. Ambition and determination kindled in his young eyes. Kore instantly knew he was the reason she was brought here, him and the child that the Domina still carried in her womb.

“Are you the new slave?”

She nodded.

Tiberius scoffed. “I thought my father would have bought me something appealing.” He said snidely to the blonde boy who laughed. Kore just hung her head.

“Why is your hair shorn?”

“Pediculoses.” She replied.

The boy frowned and quickly stepped back from her.

“Do you know that you should not be in this room?” 

Kore shook her head.

“Vibiana!?” Claudia called out, taking Kore’s attention from the boy. “Where are you?!”

The sound of her footsteps grew louder as she approached them until they stopped.

“Tiberius. Your father calls for you. He is in his workplace.”

Tiberius nodded, gave once last glance to Kore and then headed toward the doorway with Sabinus following behind.

“Vibiana, why are you up here?” Claudia scolded.”You cannot roam freely about the Villa. You do not have the privilege. Now come, bring wine from the cellar. ”

++

“There is beloved first born!” Marcus exclaimed as Tiberius entered the room, he had had his hand and lips to wife’s belly. He moved from Tertulla to hold out arms to pull the boy to his chest and kissed the top of his head. Tertulla stood next to them smiling with pride and rubbing her belly.

“Father! You have been missed!” Tiberus said into the chest of Marcus.

“I see young Sabinus is still at your side.”

“Always!” Sabinus interjected quick and adamantly.

“How was your stay with your cousins?”

“Most pleasurable! Their villa is beautiful, high in a cliff with secret passage to the beach. We swam every day! And they have animals twice the size of any in Rome. And the ripest fruit I have ever tasted. Uncle Gaius allowed me to train with his guard a few times. He gave me a special sharpening stone, made with stones only found in Sicily.” Tiberius prattled off.

Tertulla and Marcus both grinned at the boy’s enthusiasm.

“I met Vibiana just now,” Tiberious continued.

“Vibiana? I know not of whom you speak.”

“The new slave.” 

“That is not her name,” Marcus said confusedly.

“Claudia just spoke it as such.”

“Apologies husband, I have yet to inform you that I have changed her name to Vibiana,” Tertulla said.

Marcus half turned to Tertulla. “You did what?!” 

“I changed her name, it is not unheard of,” Tertulla remarked casually.

“But the girl already has a name, and it is the only thing she has.”

“Vibiana is a fine name and more fitting for a Roman slave.”

“Leave us,” Marcus said to Tiberius. Tiberius and Sabinus made their exit and then Marcus turned back to his wife. “Leave the girl’s name as is.”

“Why does it matter if I call her Vibiana, Kore, or little dog? She is a slave!” Tertulla retorted.

Marcus sighed and clenched his jaw. “I do not recall a question or request being made, leave her birth name.” He said sternly.

“Yes… husband.” Tertulla said reluctantly.


	6. Strength of Mind

Tiberius had been holed up in his room for some time. Lessons with his tutor were not progressing at desired pace, much to the dismay of his father. He did not have a mind for philosophy, medicine or mathematics. Interest was only somewhat sparked when politics was approached, particularly warfare. He was behind in his studies, behind the expected level of a noble citizen nine years of age. Marcus would not stand for that.

A politician must be educated in all aspects of life," his father had said. So combat training was halted in favor of academics. Tiberius was to remain in his room until his lessons were complete--which was currently going on two days. Out of petty stubbornness, Tiberius refused to speak to anyone and he refused to eat.

“Tiberius,” Kore said gently to the boy’s back. He was hunched over the desk and scraping his nails over the parchment, tearing it.

“Tiberius,” she said again.

“Go away!” the boy said curtly.

“I bring you food.”

“I told you I do not wish to eat. If he wants to take the most important thing from me,” Tiberius snapped around to her, shoving the books to the floor. Kore flinched. “…then he may as well take all.” He turned away from her.

“You mean to make a point?” She asked. He nodded, but kept his back to her. “With empty belly?” He nodded again. Kore walked around to the front of the table. She set the tray down and pushed her hair back from her face. It was not yet long enough to tie back so it constantly fell in her face. “Well, then, you are losing twice.” She said boldly.

“You cannot speak to me like that,” He snapped.

“Any person fortunate enough to find themselves with the opportunity of full belly and full mind should take advantage.”

“Books are for weaklings. Legends are born of men strong in body with ample skill.” 

“Your father is a great man,” She remarked.

“My father has also never been bested.” Tiberius said.

“I do not doubt his fighting skill, but I think your father’s greatness lies in his mind.”

“How would you know greatness?” The boy questioned. “You are just a slave.”

Kore stared at him with an open mouth and wide eyes, she could not answer.

“Because greatness is not corporal.” Marcus interrupted. They both turned to him abruptly, both unaware of his presence. “It is something you sense, radiating from a person like heat from the sun.”

“Apologies Dominus, I did not …”

Marcus shook his head as he approached them. “You are very smart Kore; perhaps I should invest in your education..”

“She is just a slave, what need is there to educate her?” Tiberius interjected.

“A slave is a reflection of the master Tiberius—their appearance, their aptitude, their loyalty. Perhaps we should find the potential of our Kore, especially if she is shrewd enough to reach a mulish son…”


	7. False Accusations

Quick, hard footsteps echoed down the hall with determination and impending fury. Marcus was in his workplace, mapping out potential properties with his financial advisor, as the sound grew and neared him. It was a pace known all too well.

“Marcus!” Tertulla said in a commanding tone, making everyone in room turn to her.

“Yes,” he said calmly, keeping his eyes on the maps.

“I need to break words.”

“Can they not wait?” He said evenly.

“Sure,” she replied. “At the expense of your unborn child.”

Marcus signed and hung his head, then raised his eyes to his wife sternly, but Tertulla did not balk.

“Moment?” Crassus turned to his advisor. The man nodded and left the room.

“Accompany him,” Tertulla said to the slaves. She and Marcus glared at each other until the room was clear.

“Arrangements were made to show the girl to the Maia, so that she will know how to fetch her when your son comes. Imagine my shock when I was told that she had lessons tomorrow and had to delay my command.” She bit out.

Marcus sat back in his chair without reply or expression.

“You are educating the girl?” Tertulla practically spat out.

“Why does voice drip with such disdain and shock? It is not an unknown thing.”

“Why? “ Tertulla queried, interrupting him.

“You know my thoughts on the care of slaves.”

“Do you intend to advance all of our slaves?”

“No,” Marcus replied, smirking a bit, somewhat amused by her flare.

“So again I ask why? Or should I be more specific to receive sought answer? Why her?”

“Kore has a keen mind.” He answered simply. “We would do well to nurture it. Results would benefit our house if she were to rise above currently station.”

  
Tertulla head tilted and mouth slightly gaped in shock. “You wish to make her praefecta?”

“Claudia is gaining in years. Decima does not have a mind to manage, as has been proven. I do not trust Severina…. Kore would make a sensible replacement for Claudia. Especially if we start now.”

Tertulla scoffed. “Is that the only reason?” She stared at her husband inquisitively.

“And what are you trying to imply….?” His tolerance began to give way to anger.

“I do not want to imply, or presume, or speculate. I ask.”

“Do not insult me!” Marcus bellowed and tore from his seat—his blue eyes wide and ablaze.

Tertulla took a step back. “Never husband… I only ask.... I ask you openly if your only interest in the girl is for betterment of our house.”

Marcus eyes narrowed, glaring at her, as he approached his wife. “Do you think me a man of that nature?” He said disgusted. “To copulate with a child and abuse my position as Dominus of this house?”

“No,” She said adamantly, shaking her head. “I meant no offense. I just do not understand. You went to market to complete business and return with slave—a girl absent experience in a household or in rearing children. You would not let me change her name to a more fitting Roman name. You wish to educate her alongside your son. And now you pose her to assume coveted position absent merit. Are we not to brand her as well?”

Marcus stared at her, speechless for a moment, and clenched his jaw—a thing he often did when curbing his initial reaction.

“What I am hearing,” he approached her, “is insult to my character and my honor and doubt in my judgment. All are offenses not taken lightly, all warrant harsh reaction….”

“Marcus, I—,”

“Do not speak!” He ordered, making Tertulla jump slightly. “In fact… I think you should say no more of subject before I am fully angered.”

Tertulla clasped her mouth shut.

“See it done,” Marcus said and she nodded.

Marcus then cupped her face and placed gently kiss upon forehead. “You are respected wife, sharer of my name and estate, mother of first born heir and soon to deliver another beloved blessing. I will always, at the very least, honor you as such.”

Tertulla grasped his wrists, stroking her thumb against his skin. “Apologies.” She said softly and kissed his palm.


	8. Branded

Kore had just carried a box of wares to the pantry. It was far too heavy for her slight frame but it was not her place to complain only to comply. Once the box was placed on table she collapsed on a wooden stool, catching her breath and gathering her strength. Her arm hurt.

_She was branded this morning._

She was woken early and brought to the Stigmus. He was an old thin man with cropped grey hair and a long thick beard. He was as gentle as possible, inking her skin slowly but it was still the most intense, mind numbing pain she had ever felt. The jabbing stake into her skin and veins brought tears to her eyes.

  
Her eyes fell upon the redden and raised skin of her right forearm. She sniffed and winced slightly as even the lightest touch of her fingertips pained her marred skin. MLCII was now and forever etched on her body—his mark, her brand. She traced the neat clean lines and minute angles of black ink. Her youth did not blind her to seeing the irony of the mark.

  
Kore was not born a slave. She knew the love of family and the comfort of a home—a home in the true sense of the word, not just a place to rest her head. She had been at the brothel with the Cilician for a few years. She only managed to elude its abyss due to her age. The Cilician did hold some principal against the use of children. But she was nearing the time when that shred of morality would no longer apply to her.

Now she had a room to herself, a small space on the ground floor of the villa. She had a small palate upon frame keeping her from dirty cold floor and clean blankets. Her nights were more peaceful, uninterrupted by obscene or violent noises. She ate her fill; hunger had not struck her belly once in the weeks since Dominus brought her to Rome. She had responsibility and found purpose….

But the things you long for often come with a price and now she was forever stripped of freedom. She wore only a collar at the brothel. She knew the future that house held but no other opportunity presented itself, so she remained. She was free to leave but she remained.

She traced the lines of the brand, recalling her lessons. MLCII. She didn’t just know what it was, she could read the letters. She could decipher the M from the L and the C and she recognized them for the letters and sounds they represented. She was learning to read.

“Why do you sit idle? Midday meal is upon us.” Claudia asked suddenly, breaking her thoughts.

“Apologies,” Kore said as she quickly stood up.

Claudia stared at the girl with narrowed, questioning eyes—first searching her worried face then lowering to the hand covering her arm.

“You are troubled by your brand?”

Kore looked at her hand, which subconsciously covered her arm, and then up at Claudia.

Claudia scoffed. She raised the collar around her neck and showed a crude gruesome brand of ringed circles. It was discolored and welted, stretched tight and showing the creases of when the skin was burned and tried to repair. Even though it was years old and “healed” it looked painful. Kore’s mouth fell open slightly, shocked by the scar upon Claudia’s neck—her brand.

“You should count yourself blessed.” Claudia snipped and let the collar fall back to its place. “I do.”

Kore bowed her head, shamefully, and nodded.

“Now come, Domina would like her meal sooner rather than later.”


	9. Eternal Gratiude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there, long time. I still have writer's block but I am working through it. Enjoy.

Kore had been running through the streets of Rome for some time now. Her muscles burned and her temples were dampened with sweat but she could not rest. She had been charged with a special, urgent task, retrieving the Medica.

Earlier in the evening she was startled from her evening chores by Tertulla's shriek. The pitch was so high and so pained that she would have thought it a nightmare if she had not been awake. Septima soon rushed into the kitchen requesting her aid, Domina had begun labor.

Tertula had complained of pains all day but she had been experienced frequent pain lately. She was nearing her term but the Medica advise that she had another two weeks. Octavia and Septima were preparing her evening bath when the water fell from her womb. Her groans soon followed and reverberated throughout the villa for the rest of the night.

Claudia had shown Kore the path to the Medica's home twice. She reached the woman's house quickly but was told that she was visiting a relative on the northeast end of the city. Rome was very dark at night and her knowledge of the city was not yet keen. She rarely left the Villa. Still, she ran as fast as her legs would take her. Dominus was depending on her.

She mistakenly took the right road at the fork of the main street that lead to the amphitheater. It was the left road she remembered the man at the Medica’s house telling her… Once course was corrected she came upon the last street, narrow and lit by three torches. She made the left toward the end of the street and soon found herself at the wooden door of the three level house like the man said. She knocked frantically and kept knocking until a woman answered the door.

"By the gods! What is it child?" The woman asked startled.

"I seek Horatia, the Medica?" Kore asked breathlessly then gulped."It concerns Tertulla, the wife of Marcus Licinius Crassus."

**+**

Soon Kore was back at the gates of the Villa. The Medica trudged behind her, age and weight now allowing her to move like Kore. But Kore could not wait for her; she had to reach Dominus as soon as possible so that he would not worry. She tore through the doors like a Fury, ran up the stairs and through the halls to the room that held her masters. Tertula was still yowling and whimpering in pain.

“Dominus!” Kore exclaimed.

The whole room turned to the wide eyed girl, cheeks flushed and hair mussed from her haste.

“Where is she? Did you find her?” Marcus asked.

“Yes Dominus, she approaches the hill. I wished to inform you as soon as possible.”

“Fucking tell her to hurry!” Marcus snapped. “I did not pay her to stroll.”

“The babe is feet first,” Claudia interjected more calmly. “Domina is in incredible pain. Please tell her to hurry.”

Kore looked at Tertula, with sweat upon the crown of her forehead and skin ghostly pale yet flushed on the cheeks with pain and exertion. Kore had never seen her so vulnerable. Domina didn’t care for her. She did not mistreat her but she made it no secret that she did not want her. Kore knew she was not allowed to feel one way or the other so she was apathetic to the woman, respectful but apathetic. But in this moment she felt sorry for her and wanted to help. She nodded then ran back out of the room.

The Medica was halfway up the hill when the Kore met her. “The baby is feet first, you must hurry!” she yelled.

With that news the Medica quickened her pace, making it up the hill and into the house just after Kore.

“About fucking time!” Marucs barked.

“Apologies, I did not know the severity of….”

“Severity is irrelevant. If you are summoned, with coin already in hand, then you make fucking haste!”

“Marcus!” Tertula beckoned in attempt to quell her agitated husband.

“Apologies,” the woman replied. She took something out of her bag, an ointment of some sort and poured it over her hands. She wiped them off on a cloth that she also carried.

"Bring me a chair," Marcus commanded to one of Tertulla's body slaves.

 "You will stay?" Tertulla asked softly.

 Marcus smiled, took her hand and nodded.

 “You say that the babe is feet first?” Horatia asked as she knelt down between Domina’s legs and examined her.

“Yes,” Claudia said. “She was pushing but once I notice the position child I told her to cease. What do we do?”

"We will have to cut the babe out," the Medica said frankly.

 Tertula gasped and the whole room stilled.

 "Wh...What?" Tertulla asked stunned.

 "It is the only way I know to deliver a child in this position. When the skin contacts air the child will breathe. If nose and mouth are still inside her the child will inhale water and… drown.”

Marcus looked at Tertula, whose face just blanked with horror and stared at him anxiously, before turning his attention back to the Medica.

"And my life?" Tertula asked weakly.

"That is for Lucina to decide." The Medica answered.

 "That is not fucking good enough," Marcus retorted. "Save them both,” he stepped toward the woman, “Or it will be the last..."

"Dominus," the Medica interrupted. "I know it is difficult but you must decide if you want your wife or your child to live. If she continues naturally, the child will die. If we cut the babe out we can save the child and maybe its mother."

Tertula turned to him with wide dark eyes as a tear fell. He kissed her temple.

Claudia waved at Kore, Septima and Octavia to excuse themselves. But Kore did not see her. "Kore, Kore," she tried to whisper to gain her attention but the girl was gripped with the scene before her. She stared at her Dominus worriedly.

"You cannot ask me to make such a decision." Marcus half said and half asked with eyes fixed on Tertula’s womb.

"Apologies, but I must, Dominus."

"Marcus," Tertulla whispered drawing his attention from her belly to her pale face. "I do not want to die." She said, squeezing his hand as another sharp pain tore through her.

"I...," He started unsteadily.

"Dominus," Kore interrupted in such a small voice that you could barely hear over the panted breath of Tertula.

 "Quiet," Claudia hissed, glaring and waving her hands at Kore to leave.

Kore’s eyes moved to Claudia briefly but then returned to her master. "Dominus,” she said again. Claudia glared at her with furrowed brow. But Marcus turned to her slowly.

For some reason Kore was breathing heavily, nervous and unsure of how they would react. She took a deep breath and continued. "What about the bath?”

“The bath?” Marcus asked confused.

“Yes Dominus, the bath prepared for Domina this evening. She could birth safely in the water.”

The Medica spun around sharply like Kore had blasphemed.

“In the water?” She asked incredulously. “Where did you hear such a thing?”

“I….” Kore began to speak to the medica but then looked at a scowling, teeth gritting Tertula and then to a baffled Marcus.

"Give her no attention," Tertulla ordered the Medica. “She has yet to learn her place,” she sniped.

“Apologies Dominus,” Claudia said and quickly ran to Kore’s side to remove her.

“Continue,” Marcus commanded.

“Marcus?!” Tertula said incredulously.

“Let her speak,” he said.

“There is water in womb,” Kore responds. “If the babe is born in water, it will think it is still in womb and will not breathe air.”

They all stared at the young girl stupefied.

“Where have you heard that?” Marcus asked after awhile.

“Not heard, seen, Dominus.” Kore said meeting his eyes briefly before pausing and lowering her head. “You know where you found me,” she continued, “I have seen many children born. And I have seen this four times.”

“Under whose advisement?” The Medica asked suspiciously.

“An Egyptian obstetricis, she told us of pharaohs born into water, it gives ease and comfort to mother and child.”

“It makes sense,” Marcus thought out loud.

“Marcus! You are not taking the word of a child to save my life!” Tertula rejoined before grimacing in pain again.

“This woman said that the babe will not breathe until it feels air upon skin. If we keep the babe in water we can save you and the child.” He said to her before turning to the midwife for affirmation.

“I have never heard or seen such a thing… but… it does stand to reason.”

Tertulla scoffed. “Are you all mad? She is a child, a fucking slave. My life will not be left to her suggestion.”

“Have you ever saved the life of mother and child?” Marcus asked the Medica.

“Once, Dominus.”

“How many times have you lost one or both?” he inquired. “Answer honestly.”

“Seven.”

“Kore?” Marcus turned to the girl. Tertula huffed and snatched her hand from Marcus.

“I have never seen it fail, Dominus.” Kore confidently replied.

“Call Brutus and Lucius have them bring a carrier.” Marcus ordered Claudia.

Tertulla stared at Marcus incredulously. She opened her mouth to speak, to challenge him, but just winced and grasped her stomach in pain. “Tell them to fucking hurry,” she bellowed.

**++**

Tertulla was lowered into the re-heated water, slowly and gently. She wanted so badly to curse and reprimand Kore for false information but she did feel better. The pressure on her spine was alleviated and the contractions were not as strong. Her heated, clammy skin was soothed by the water and her body quickly felt more relaxed.

“How do you feel?” Marcus asked as he kissed the top of her head.

“Better,” she said tightly, not wanting to give Kore the satisfaction.

The medica got in the water and stuck her hands between her legs to gauge the distance of the baby.

“I think the babe is ready.” The Medica said. “Push now.”

Tertulla nodded gritted her teeth and pushed.

“Keep pushing,” The Medica instructed.

Tertulla kept pushing. She squeezed Marcus hand and groaned as their baby slowly began to leave her body.

Marcus watched his wife anxiously. “Luciana and Juno are with you.” He whispered in her ear.

“I just need you,” Tertulla gasped.

“I am here.” Marcus said softly, kissing her golden hair.

Tertulla gave a quick smile before pushing and howling again.

“Push, push!” The Medica coaxed.

Tertulla wailed as she gave another hard push and delivered their child.

The Medica began to pull the baby out of the water.

"Wait," Kore spoke. "Turn the babe over so that water will fall from mouth and nose."

The Medica looked to Dominus for permission. He nodded quickly. She gently turned the babe over in the warm water before lifting him out.

It was quiet. The baby was quiet.

"What is wrong?" Tertulla asked frantically. "What have you done?!?" She yelled at Kore.

“Wait Domina,” The Medica said. She smacked the babe's backside. A look of horror struck Marcus' face for a moment, Kore’s as well, but then the child cried.

"Oh gods, gratitude to the gods," Tertula sighed.

Kore exhaled and smiled, watching the Medica place the babe in Tertulla's arms.

"Gratitude to the gods indeed; you have been blessed with another son."

Marcus stroked the baby’s cheek and Tertula kissed his jaw. He smiled at her and then kissed her lips before looking up to Kore. "Yes, eternal gratitude," he said to her with eyes brimming of relief and joy and gratefulness.

Kore smiled and nodded.


	10. Passive Aggression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un Beta'd

Marcus left just after the baby's birth. He had business in Tibur that could not be ignored, much to Tertulla’s dismay. It would be a brief visit, three days at most but she, understandably, wanted her husband with her. But Marcus had planned to make the journey before the baby’s birth, despite his young son's change of schedule Marcus could not renege on his arrangements.

His leaving put Tertulla in a foul mood, it always did, but it was now amplified. She was curt with everyone especially Kore.

Kore had often felt sneering eyes upon her from Domina or unwarranted chastisements, even though she did not know the reason behind Tertulla’s disdain for her.

She complained that Kore did not cut her food right, that she swaddled the baby too tight, that she did not rock him to sleep quick enough or that the pillows on her bed were not arranged properly. Everything Kore did was somehow wrong.

Kore had begun to wonder if Domina was upset about the night of the baby’s birth. Tertulla was so against her input. She nearly risked her life to resist her aid.

Kore was bold, perhaps too bold. But she did save her Domina’s life. That is probably what stayed Tertulla. She probably wanted to reprimand the girl but the fact remained that she saved her life and the life of her child. So Tertulla did not cause commotion on that subject. She, instead, set the girl to manual tasks beneath her supposed position.

It was well after midday when Kore had finished the chores she had been given. She had clean the dishes from afternoon meal, swept the floors, and collected all the linen for wash, prepared dough for evening meal, etcetera. She had been working since sun rise.

The tasks were not particularly hard but the heat of the day was at its peak. Kore's saving grace was her disgrace. Her hair had only grown just past her ears. She sometimes sought her reflection in water or a serving dish but was often despaired by its slow progress. But thankfully Dominus' derision of his wife’s teasing her stopped anyone else from ridiculing her.

She had finally taken rest in the corner of the kitchen with a cup of water in hand when Claudia approached her abruptly.

The woman glared sharply, brows furrowed and face contorted. "Do you wish for the mines?" Claudia hissed.

Kore shook her head adamantly and confusedly. “I do not under..."

Claudia scoffed. "That is it then, youth gives way to ignorance. You do not understand. What you did the other night..." the woman began shaking head.

"Their lives were spared, both their lives,” Kore interjected.

"It was not your place." Claudia retorted. "You are a slave and it was not your place to interfere."

Kore’s jaw clenched. The word and position ‘slave’ was still hard to accept and understand. Her eyes fell to the floor.

The older woman sighed. "It is not fair but it is truth. Your intelligence, your value, your loyalty, your… your beauty..." She touched Kore's cheek as the girl continued gawping at her. "It counts for nothing.... They will make it nothing." The woman's eyes were watering and filled with sorrow, reflection, and remembrance. Kore reminded her of someone.....

"But I...” Kore attempted.

Claudia shook away the melancholic haze in her eyes and sternness appeared. She grasped Kore’s arm. "If you ever forget your place again Domina will have you permanently reminded.” She said callously before walking away.


	11. Recognizing Threats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't say I am back, cause this is all I have right now. I just made myself finish this and I liked how it came out. Hopefully I will have more soon. Still no beta.

Tertulla's stubbornness and spite soon gave way to her patience. Publius was a very needed, vocal baby. He required much attention and constant care that Tertulla had neither the stamina nor patience to provide. So Kore was replaced in her position as his caregiver. Marcus had been delayed with his business, sending word of a detour to Pompeii. That amplified Tertulla's sour mood. In fact, Marcus' absence was probably the whole cause of her short temper.

Tertulla wore thick skin and apathy when Marcus was gone but she missed him. She missed him terribly. They had a little over a decade shared as husband and wife. Like most unions, theirs had been a strategic arrangement. Tertulla had 44 centurias of land to her name, being the only child of her parents union. This land also had the third largest and most renowned vineyard in the Republic.

Tertulla was engage to the first son of the house of Crassus, Publius Licinius Crassus. He was a rough man made of war. He would not be more that a political pawn because he did not aspire to greatness. There would have been no love between them. Publius asked for her hand only because his father, Publius Licinius Crassus Dives, commanded it. But the fates intervened and the Marsaic War claimed Publius’ life before the nuptials. Tertulla was then proposed to Marcus, the second son who had appointed himself the re-builder of the Crassus name and fortune.

Marcus was ambitious, yet retained an air of humility. He amassed his fortune mainly through land dealings—something that the marriage with Tertulla helped to facilitate. Nothing and no one was beneath him. He saw opportunity in everything, whether it be to learn, to capitalize, to utilize, or to edify. Nothing was nothing in his eyes.

And that is how he treated Tertulla. She was not just a woman unwontedly bound to him. She was his wife, he treated her as such. He consulted with her on his business ventures, he let her master their home and she was the only bearer of his children. In 10 years not one bastard or even a mistress came forward. He even understood her capacity for numbers and allowed her to supervise their domestic accounting.

Love in its truest form did not seem plausible for her. So Tertulla resigned herself to just two desires: a man of wealth and a man who, at the very least, would respect her. Since Marcus was and did all of that and more, Tertulla fulfilled her duties as a wife. They fell in love. It was not an all consuming love, the fabled love in the heroic mythos but it was still a love—a comforting, real feeling of contentment—for a time.

Marcus was a man of the world. He had ambitions and aspirations beyond his station. Recognition and respect of the people, his peers and his proclaimed betters, the entire Republic would not simply be given to him. He would have to fight for it, seize it. While Marcus cared for Tertulla, respected and provided for her, he was not destined to be hers. He was destined to be a great man belonging only truly to Rome. Something, some inkling in her gut told her that. He would never be hers as she was his, but she still clung to him anyway. So when he left, even though he always returned, it made her ill tempered. Tertulla would do anything to protect what she had. Even, as her friends jokingly stated, limiting the number of female slaves that served in their house, especially young ones….

Tertulla wondered into the baby’s room finding him perched in Kore’s lap. The slave was making faces at the babe eliciting giggles and gurgles from him. Kore looked up at her Domina awaiting command. Marcus purchasing the young slave made her weary. She wasn’t exceptionally beautiful in Tertulla’s opinion but she was still a girl. Tertulla was not naïve enough to ignore potential. Possible threats were the worst because you did not know when they would strike. Marcus had never cheated on her to her knowledge, but again, she was not naïve. Her husband probably just kept certain affairs in the dark—which, oddly enough, made her appreciate him more. Threats are everywhere, she thought with a sigh, but they will not be in her house.

“Bring him to my chambers,” Tertulla commanded before walking away.

Kore entered her room a few moments later and brought the babe to his mother. He cried and fussed when he was released from Kore’s arms, but this time Tertulla seemed un-phased. She rocked and cooed at the baby for some time, she even stood to walk him around the room, until he finally quieted.

"There," she said triumphantly to the baby with her back to Kore. "We won’t be needed that slave for long.”


End file.
